The Stalker
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: Prince Lotor of Doom gets a taste of his own medicine when he is stalked by the terror of the Denubian Galaxy: Princess Allura from Arus. Not all stalkers have blue skin and pointy ears. Alternate Universe with this one...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Voltron characters and names belong to World Event Productions and Toei Animation. This story is written only for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made by its publication.**

_I dedicate this short story to my harem girls: Lisa Re (lotorsgurl), Sara Hime, Paula Delirio, Misty Gargoyle, Christine (my dark rose maiden) Susan (LostinNY), Lady Megumi, Nichole and Erin (my FB princess). You girls really rock my cyber world!_

I'll always remember the first time I heard about the princess of Arus. It was one night when I was drinking with the guys. We were celebrating the recent acquisition of a new conquered planet for the Doom Empire. It just started as a joke; someone commented about a robeast's fury and how it would never compare to the crown princess of planet Arus. The guys started laughing but I didn't get the joke. When I asked who was the princess of Arus, Commander Cossack answered:

"Are you kidding sire? You must've heard about Allura the princess of Arus…"

"Actually, I never have…you know I've been conquering planets outside of this galaxy and this is just my first mission in this side of the universe…is there something I should know about her?" I finally asked him.

The other commanders and officers looked at each other and held their chuckles as if I was the stupidest idiot in the whole universe. Then Cossack answered shaking his head:

"Well sire, it is better then that you never know about her at all…"

"Why do you say that, Cossack?"

"Because the princess of Arus is the greatest bitch in the whole Denubian Galaxy and maybe other galaxies; not even Queen Merla can compare to her…"

I couldn't believe my ears so I told Cossack: "You've got to be kidding me…there's no greater bitch than Queen Merla; not even my father dares to mess up with that wench".

To this comment all the guys started to laugh, but I was still watching them and wondering how bad could a princess be, so I continued to interrogate Cossack.

"And how do you know about this princess of Arus?" Cossack was drinking his beer and after a good swallow he answered:

"Sire, everybody knows about that princess…her planet is one of the richest planets in the Denubian Galaxy and she has the ultimate defense weapon."

Now I was more than curious: "What defense weapon does she have?"

"Voltron."

"Voltron? What the hell is that?"

"It's like a super robot, that nobody can defeat. She has a lot of planets aligned in her side, planet Arus'technology is beyond our knowledge, at least that's what the comments are…"

"I can't believe that…and how come my father is not trying to conquer that planet?"

"Your highness, he tried once when you were at the Academy…King Alfor was the ruling regent at the time. That was the most humiliating defeat that King Zarkon's forces have ever gone through. He never talks about it, maybe that's why he keeps conquering planets, to gain strength and finally have his revenge. But now it's King Alfor's daughter who is ruling and unfortunately she's gain a lot of power by aligning with other planets. She's stronger than her father."

"Wow, I didn't know that, but it's weird that my father would desist on conquering that planet. He's not the type to give up so easily".

"I don't think he has given up, your highness. He's just waiting for the right time to strike. At least that's what we think…" Cossack answered before swallowing the last contents of his beer.

And that was the first time I heard about the princess of Arus. Even if we kept enjoying our conversation, I could never forget Cossack's last comment. It really bothered me that my father would not continue a fighting campaign against that planet Arus. It didn't sound like him at all. How bad was that defeat against Arus anyway? How advanced was their technology? How terrible was that super robot Voltron?

All of these questions kept resonating in my mind for a long time. But I didn't want to ask my father yet, even when we were seated at the table having our meals. I just kept observing him; he never mentioned Arus or that defeat. He kept making plans for the acquisition of new planets, new technology and more slaves. He was including me in all of his plans; I trained my men and kept making my royal duties so the kingdom could keep getting large and stronger than ever. Maybe Cossack was right after all…my father must be gathering forces to finally have his revenge on that planet Arus.

But one day when I least expected it, the name of Arus was mentioned in my father's throne room. Planet Arus' defender robot had frustrated the acquisition of a small planet called Namedia that we desperately needed for our weapons: lazon. It was a small planet, but it was very rich on the desired mineral. Morgor had been on charge of that mission; his fighting team never knew what hit them. Only the commander survived in a very ill treated star cutter.

I observed my father's reaction to the news: his eyes had a strange glow and his nose flared while his mouth twisted and his jaw tensed. I have seen my father angry many times…but I can assure that this was the most furious and irate grimace I have ever seen on him ever.

He started to scream, pant, and curse hitting the holds of his throne like wanting to break it with his bare claws. All of the officers and nobles gathered in the throne room were absolutely terrified of my father's display of raw anger.

I was speechless for a while; but when I gathered the strength to talk to him, I tried to calm him by saying:

"Father, let me be in charge of this mission. I will defeat this robot and bring back all the lazon that we need…"

My father looked at me with a confusing gaze…I couldn't interpret his reaction. Suddenly he responded:

"I'm not sure if you're capable of defeating that robot…I won't risk it".

I felt disappointed and humiliated by my father's lack of confidence on my skills. So I insisted:

"Father, you know I'm not scared of fighting any damn robot. Just let me go and I'll bring all the lazon we need." I must've reflected how sure I felt of my own capabilities because my father stared at me for a while; then he frowned and answered:

"Very well, I will tell Witch Haggar to help you in this endeavor…" But I interrupted him:

"Father, let me do this on my own…"

"Don't get cocky Lotor…Arus is a dangerous foe, you'll need all the help you can get, believe me".

"Why should I believe you? Have you ever faced this planet before?" I asked feigning my knowledge about his previous defeat.

"I won't give any details, just that I know Arus too well…it's just too dangerous for you to handle alone".

"Father, I've been handling dangerous missions alone since forever…I'm not scared of Arus or any puny robot".

"This is not any puny robot we're talking about; Voltron is one the most powerful weapons in the Denubian Galaxy…"

I frowned at my father and asked: "Are you scared of that weapon?"

My father almost jumped from his throne and screamed: "Of course not! I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then you will let me deal with this Arus business then…" My father stared straight at me and waved his claw while he told me:

"Very well, deal with the Arus problem…but just…don't do anything stupid".

I pressed my lips in annoyance but answered:

"Don't worry father… I won't".

Then I stood up and went to my one fighter ship. I knew exactly what I had to do. I had done it before. I was going to make a bargain with that princess of Arus. I would challenge Arus' most daring fighter on a duel. If I win, Arus would have to leave the doomites affairs alone including planet Namedia; if I loose…well, I know I couldn't possibly loose. I'm the best swordsman in the whole galaxy, I'm sure I can win any idiot that dares to challenge me.

* * *

By the computer's database I found out that the planet was reined from the castle of Lions. I programmed the right coordinates in my ship's navigational system and after a good travel by hyper speed I was soon orbiting planet Arus. When I arrived at Arus, it was broad daylight on the main continent were the capital of the planet was located.

From space the planet's image was amazingly stunning. The planet seemed to be rich in natural resources; no wonder my father had wanted to conquer it.

Soon I found where the castle of Lions was so impressively erected. I was ready to encounter any possible resistance to my ship's presence in Arusian airspace. And just as I suspected, my ship was being hailed by the castle's control.

"This is castle control to unidentified aircraft, please identify yourself …"

"This is Lotor, the crown prince of planet Doom and I request an urgent audience with the reigning sovereign of this planet".

There was silence at the other end of the line for a while but then the coordinates for the landing were sent to my aircraft. At least they didn't get hostile while they knew that the relationship between our two planets were very fragile as they were.

I landed in front of the castle's entrance, I knew I was risking too much by coming to their turf, but they did not intimidate me. I knew that if they dared to harm me; it would create a war between our worlds; after all, I'm the sole heir of the Doom Empire.

I got close to the entrance of the castle where there were many humans waiting for me. There were some kids dressed in white tight uniforms and circular shaped helmets. There was an older man with a huge mustache covering his mouth and there was the most astonishing girl I have ever seen. She had a tiara on her brow and was dressed in a very elegant dress. My eyes couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. But she was eyeing me from head to toe and after she did that, she put her hands on her hips while she lifted one brow.

The man with the huge mustache was the first to speak.

"Greetings, your highness. I am Prime Minister Coran. To what do we owe your presence in our planet?"

"I wish to make a bargain to the sovereign of this planet." I tried to evade mentioning that I knew there was a princess in charge just to see how would they react.

"What kind of bargain?" the prime minister asked.

"Are you the sovereign of this planet?" The prime minister seemed startled by my question. And suddenly the girl answered:

"No he's not. I am Allura, the crown princess of Arus. And you… Lotor, prince of Doom, are trespassing in our planet. Just give me a good reason why I shouldn't take you into custody." The prime minister looked at her with an imploring reaction and seemed a little nervous.

"I came to make a bargain with you. Your planet has interfered in my planet's affairs by helping the planet Namedia while we were dealing with it. So I…"

She interrupted me before I could go on. "Your planet was invading planet Namedia…"

I was quite annoyed by her interruption. So I firmly said: "We in planet Doom deal with our problems in our own way, you have no right to interfere…"

"Planet Namedia is not part of the Doom Empire." She coldly stated.

"It was going to be part of the Empire until you stuck your damn noses in our business…"

Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest and said: "Oh really? Well, that's not what the King of Namedia said when they were asking for our help!"

Now I was raging mad. So I verbalized my challenge: "I challenge one of your champions to a man to man duel. If your champion wins, my planet will leave Namedia alone, but if I win, you will never interfere in Doom's affairs again."

Suddenly her grimace change to an amused smile and said: "Oh wow, you must be a very brave prince or a very foolish one in coming here alone to make a challenge like that…"

Suddenly my father's voice resounded in my mind: "Don't do anything stupid." But I feigned my insecurity the best that I could.

She seemed so sure of what she was saying. So I answered while putting my right hand on my belt: "I live by a code of honor because I'm a warrior prince…and I don't scare easily".

Then she smiled and said: "Well, you really amuse me Lotor, prince of Doom. I must admit that you have big balls by coming here alone and making your challenge. None of my men would ever do anything like that." (Then she looked deceptively at the boys with the tight uniforms) "But there's one thing that I'm going to tell you…I will accept your challenge if…you accept to have dinner with me…"

"What?" All of the people present reacted at the same time with the same question. Was this princess out of her marbles? She looked at her escort very seriously but then, she looked at me with an expecting expression in her grimace.

At first I was startled by her sudden invitation to dinner, and I could notice the same confusing grimace on her escorting companions. But she was a very attractive girl, and I would be the dumbest idiot in the galaxy if I wouldn't accept her invitation. So I answered:

"I'm really flattered by your invitation so I will gladly accept."

She immediately smiled and said: "Good". Then she ordered her companions: "Escort prince Lotor to my private dining room and make sure that he's comfortable. Don't forget that he's not a prisoner; he's my guest."

Then she looked at me and said: "I'll join you in a while, your highness." But before she turned to leave, I could've sworn that she winked at me.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_During these months, I have met the most incredible Voltron Fan's ever and most of all, those chicks that really dig the Big Bad Blue Prince. Some of them have really gone to the extremes, so being stalked is more common than we think. _

_DiMeraslover, Christine, Michelle, Misty and MEK, thank you for your encouraging words and possitive reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Enjoy the second chapter: _

I was lead by her escorts to a small dining room where there were servants preparing the table for just two dinner guests. The youngsters with the tight uniforms seemed very uncomfortable by my presence, but held their tongues of any comments they had lingering inside their minds. After they escorted me, they left the room with just the servants and two guards who promptly waited outside.

Not long after, Princess Allura appeared in the dining room. She had a different dress, which accentuated her slim figure but still made her look elegant and classy. I stood up when she entered and one of the servants accommodated her seat, then she sat down. After she was comfortable I took my seat also. I noticed how her make up just enhanced her beautiful features, her hair was carefully combed and her nails were neatly manicured. She had a very distinctly scent of wild flowers that emanated from her very essence. Everything about her physical self was perfect. She seemed to be the kind of princess that took very good care of her appearance. She was truly a vision to sore eyes.

She noticed that I was studying her and she smiled at me. Suddenly she asked:

"Well your highness, what do you think of my little private dining room?"

I looked at my surroundings and answered: "It's quite accommodating…"

Then she chuckled and said: "I bet you are used to more luxurious dining rooms…"

"I do admire beautiful things…" I commented.

"I bet you do".

While the servants began offering us the different courses, she said: "Talking about beautiful things, I've seen photos of your father King Zarkon, you absolutely don't resemble him that much…"

"Why would I want to look like my father?" I asked while picking the appetizing meat that smelled absolutely mouth watering.

"Hmmm, good question…" she commented before she drank a sip of water.

"My life is quite difficult enough living with him." I added.

"I bet it is hard for you…" she said sheepishly.

"It is hard when the wine runs out…"

"So you have to get drunk just to live by?" she frowned.

"Well, the group therapy helps too…"

"You're getting group therapy help?" she seemed scandalized.

"Yeah, when I go to the bar with my commanders and officers, we all get drunk together." I smirked at her.

She suddenly giggled and asked: "And that's your group therapy…?"

"Of course…!" I replied remembering how on one of those rounds I went to the bar with the guys and casually heard of that same princess I was dining with.

"Oh wow, at least you have a sense of humor. You're the first prince that I've met that actually has one. Somehow all others seem just intimidated by me. I don't know why, I'm an excellent hostess…" she had an innocent look while she said this.

"I don't doubt you are, my fair princess. You were quite persuasive inviting me to dinner…"

Then she looked at me straight to the eyes with those amazing blue orbs of hers and commented: "Well, I was just intrigued as to why would you come all the way from your home planet to make a challenge with one of my men…"

"I had no choice, I had to ease my father's anger for loosing Namedia."

"So then you're not planning on fighting one of my men?" she asked.

"No, I still have to…" I shook my head.

"Oh don't be such a gruff. Maybe we can make some kind of arrangement." Then she put her hand on top of mine.

I was amazed that she would touch my hand so casually and I asked: "What do you have in mind?"

She smirked at me and said: "Maybe we should get to know each other a little bit more… I like tall, daring princes with a sense of humor and you seem the dangerous type…"

Then I stuttered: "I...I have to admit that my hobbies c-could be classified by you humans as gruesome…"

She narrowed her eyes and asked: "Gruesome? What do you do for fun?"

I shrugged while I answered: "Well, the usual… robeast killing at the arena, torturing slaves, frantic sex at my harem…"

Then I suddenly stopped… I noticed too late that I shouldn't have mentioned about the frantic sex in my harem. Then she started leering at me seemingly more interested in my last comment. I gulped hard and slow while I imagined my clothes flying away from my body and felt naked before her. Then she put the hand that was previously on top of mine on her chin while she asked:

"So, you have a lot of sex, huh?" she arched a brow and smirked waiting for my answer.

"Ugh, yes I have…" I said slowly.

"That makes you a very experienced guy." That damned smirk wouldn't leave her face now.

She kept looking at me suggestively while she licked her lips. I slowly nodded and temporarily forgot my meal while I observed her reaction to my last response…

"I always wondered…" she stopped and seemed to be pensive.

"Yes?" I arched a brow wondering what she failed to finish. Then I slowly started to eat again.

"Is it true what they say about you drules?" she narrowed her eyes thin.

"What do you mean, your highness?" I asked while I bit of a piece of bread.

"That you're well endowed?"

I almost choked with the piece of bread that I was about to swallow.

I cleared my throat and asked: "I beg you pardon?"

"You heard me big boy. I'm not such a prude, and I don't expect to marry a virgin either. I've had my indiscretions… all of us royals can have a damn good time, can't we?"

She let out a hearty laugh, and I couldn't help but agree and mimic her expression. But honestly, this girl could've fooled me at first.

"You still haven't answered my question…how long is it?" She was leering at me again.

I decided to follow her game so I shamelessly answered: "Twelve inches long…"

She stared at me as studying my expression and said: "Liar! You couldn't be more than 7 inches, you guys always exaggerate everything…" She shook her head in denial.

"You're right, I lied. You got me…" I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"I knew it" she seemed disappointed.

I kept my grimace serious and decided to be honest: "Seriously, I'm more like… thirteen inches long".

She opened her eyes wide and started to gasp putting her manicured hand over her heaving chest. Then she finally said:

"I would have to see that to believe it."

"Do you have a measuring tape?" I shrugged.

She started to laugh and said: "Prince Lotor, you are absolutely conceited and arrogant."

"Well thank you. That is flattering…" I answered grinning.

"But I do like your sense of humor. And don't worry; we'll have time to find out more about your…measurements…" she started leering at me again while I smirked at her.

While we savored that delicious meal, our animated conversation continued a little bit more. I kept playing my prince charming role, trying my best ad-libs during my interventions. I couldn't help but mentally lust after such an attractive girl. She was such a delectable creature to look at…and she seemed to lust after me too…I bet she would've been a great fuck. I was almost sure that our dessert would be a great romp in the sack. Well, I thought that until she opened her mouth again and started to say:

"So that's settled then…"

I slightly smiled and asked her: "What's settled?"

"My dear prince, you will be my consort and then we will deal with the Namedia business…" she seemed ecstatic.

I frowned but said nothing. I thought we were just gonna have some good old fashioned primal sex with no attachments & no boundaries…

Then she added: "We'll make a treaty…but don't you worry; my Prime Minister will take care of that. These days you will stay with me so we can get to know…"

**I cleared my throat**

She continued unbothered: "…each other a little better. And I definitely don't want you wearing those clothes. If you're going to be my consort, you will dress accordingly to my kingdom's standards. Oh, and no more escapades to go drinking…"

**I cleared my throat again while my eyes were opening wide**

And she still continued: "…Or that wild promiscuous life you've been living in your harem; I don't want to catch some illness, you know…"

Before I could hear anymore of that blabber I gestured with my hands: "Time out, time out…"

She stared at me seemingly astonished and annoyed by my interruption.

My mind was a sudden whirlwind of questions: "What do you mean _consort?_ And… and my clothes, what's wrong with my uniform?"

She gasped and said: "A skull on your belt? Are you kidding me? Do you want to scare our subjects? I won't have you running around in such a ridiculous outfit."

I suddenly felt insulted. Was this some kind of hoax? So I repeated: "Ridiculous?"

She was dead serious. "Yes! My prince consort will dress appropriately in court. But most of all, he will have his hair accordingly to protocol too…your hair is just too wild, it has to go."

I scowled listening at her words. My hair! My beautiful long white hair! Did she have any idea of how long it took me to leave it that long and unruly? Now she wants to give me a haircut?

She continued talking while she ignored my grimace. "I won't allow my consort to have longer hair than mine."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. My mouth was opened as to react to her words, but her words came out of her mouth in hyper speed that she left me speechless.

She kept talking very excitingly as if she were thinking aloud: "This has been a wonderful dinner, you are so much fun. I haven't laughed so much in ages. Nanny and Coran have been presenting me all these drags they call royalty that don't know the meaning of fun. But you," she pointed her finger at me. "My dear prince, you're very entertaining." She was smiling at me.

If I had something to say, I couldn't have a chance to say it because she suddenly clasped her hands calling her servants and barked: "Prepare a guest room for the prince, he will be staying with us indefinitely."

Indefinitely? NO FUCKING WAY!

She gave me a dazzling smile while I stared incredulous at her until I finally responded: "You are very generous your highness, but I don't think I…"

"Oooh, but that's no problem," she interrupted. "Besides, it's necessary for us to share a little bit more in our new relationship."

My face twitched but she seemed not to notice it at all.

And she added: "And I must offer you my hospitality."

I feigned a smile the best I could while I dissimulated looking for an exit. I mentally started to plot my escape from that dreaded place and that delusional princess. I was absolutely and irrevocably convinced that this princess was completely mental and that I had to get the fuck out of there as soon as I can. I really screwed up big time and I could almost hear my father screaming at me: "I told you so you nitwit!"

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter was written, rewritten and then left alone for awhile. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for those who have been reading and leaving reviews. I hope you enjoy this next installment._

I was taken to a neatly comfortable bedroom escorted by the princess' guards. To make matters worse, the princess stared at me while she said: "Hand in your weapons to the guards hun, you won't be needing them. You're home now…"

I wanted to jump at the sound of her words to avoid being disarmed of my weapon but I restrained myself thinking that I should use my cunning instead of brute force if I wanted to get out of this situation. I reminded myself that I was outnumbered, at their turf and my original plan was all but dust now, thanks to the princess' capricious fixation with me.

I feigned a smile at her and as a last resort to avoid being disarmed, I said while I shrugged: "Oh please your highness, there's no need to disarm me…what do you think I will do? Try to escape?"

Then the princess and I started to laugh aloud. Even the guards were poking each other with their elbows, winking and making small funny comments between them. While this was happening, I was thinking: "I am so out of here, you bitch. Disarmed or not…" Then I snorted.

Suddenly she turned serious and said: "I just want you to be comfortable hun. Your sword will be taken to the weaponry chamber; that's another one of our customs. Royal weapons are to be well guarded".

"Oh I understand, my dear" I said feigning a smile. "Shit!" I thought.

So with reluctance I handed in my sword and resigned to get into my new prison, I mean my new room until I was to be summoned and allowed again to share with my jailer princess.

As soon as my bedroom door slid shut I put my ear on it to find out if the entrance was to be guarded. I could hear many steps walking away from the door and other steps staying posted at the entrance.

"Dammit!" I thought. But then I turned around and looked all around me to start planning my newest escape route. All I could point out as a potential exit was the window at the far end of the room. I approached it as silent as I could and checked it's inner lock. I looked outside and noticed that I was pretty high from the ground. I couldn't possibly jump out without breaking my legs. I noticed as far as I could see that there was the woods that circled the castle, but I couldn't see the place where I landed my ship.

Suddenly I heard someone at my door so I stepped away from the window to where there was a love seat. I took the first magazine I saw and simulated sitting and browsing intently on the magazine.

The door opened and a lady dressed with a strange bonnet and an apron came in with what seemed like clothes on her hands. She curtsied to me and proceeded to put her load on top of the bed. Then I asked her:

"What's that?"

"I brought some clean towels and sheets. The princess also sent your highness a change of clothes for the evening."

I thought: "Damn! I'm not even here for a whole day and she's already dressing me up. Are the scissors next for the hair cutting". I frowned while I imagined myself picking up the strands of white long hair from the floor and staring at myself in the mirror with a military style haircut. I shook my head to dilute that horrible thought from my mind. I must've grimaced for the lady servant was looking at me and changed her eyes when I looked at her.

Then the servant's eyes posed in the magazine I had in my hands. That's when I noticed that I had in my hands a catalog for buying female lingerie. I immediately closed the catalog and tossed it aside. Damn! Now I'll be giving the servitude a good joke for the evening.

The servant lady curtsied again and said: "If your highness does not require anything else, may I be excused?"

I waved my hand and said: "Yeah, yeah".

I shook my head and stood up to approach the bed. I waited until the servant left the room. There I took hold of the towels and sheets and I measured them to see if they were long enough to make an improvised rope so I could climb down the window with it. The sheets and towels left me rather short, by a whole measure. And that really pissed me off.

I had to do something, so I noticed the room's curtains were long enough to help the improvised rope to be long enough. So I disposed the left wall of all of it's curtains so I could add them to my improvised rope.

I went to my private bathroom to start the task of tying the towels, sheets and curtains. I hoped to the gods that those cloths could support my weight because I really wouldn't like to fall from such altitude. I waited until it was very late during the night to carry out my escape plan.

While I was trying to open the window, I suddenly heard voices talking behind my bedroom door and steps moving from the entrance. Then I heard the key combination of the door being activated. Promptly I hid the sheets behind a nearby sofa and started to approach the door. I could only go as far as on front of the bed when the door slid open.

There was the princess dressed in an sexy red and black nightgown, my sight slid from her face to her cleavage to her moving hips up to her cleavage again. But the sound of her voice had me looking at her hungry eyes staring intently at mine. She used her card key to close the door again. I dissimulated noticing that she put the key in the pocket of her nightgown.

The sight of her reminded me of a lioness staring to a lamb, reflecting a deep need in her eyes and the movement of her body seemed to walk just before pouncing on top of her prey.

In other circumstances, this would've been a dream come true for me, but right now I felt like a victim from a "Nightmare on Doom Street". Then "Princess Krueger" suddenly stopped as if noticing something and she asked:

"Are you still not ready for bed?"

I realized that I had been so busy preparing my escape that I forgot to take off my uniform and put on the clothes she sent to me. So I answered:

"Oh, I'm used to go to bed at a later hour. I'm not sleepy yet".

"Odd…I'm not sleepy either. Isn't that something hun?" Then she started leering again and getting closer while she added: "But don't worry. I'll help you prepare for bed, even if we're not going to sleep. First, you need to take off those clothes."

I grinned at her suggestion and answered: "Of course my dear, four hands are better then two."

Then the lioness pounced on the lamb; she literally threw herself unto me. If I hadn't been standing in front of the bed, we would've fallen to the floor. "Ooops!" was all I could reply while she was giggling at her spontaneity. The weight of her wiggling body was laying on top of me. I could perceive better the sweet scent of her recently washed skin and hair. She hardly weighted at all and my hands could feel her lean tight body under that silky nightgown that left so little of her curves to my imagination. Her hands stroked my chest downwards while she started to incorporate on top of my hips. She accommodated her curvy legs at my sides while she reached the front of my belt and started to unbuckle it.

"We really have to get rid of this skull" she said between her giggles.

"Well, that's the emblem of my kingdom."

"Oh yeah…don't worry now your emblem will be lions…" she said while she threw my belt away. My eyes followed my belt flying away and immediately I looked back at her. She was really enjoying this dominating role she was playing.

"Are you sure it's going to be lions or a lioness?" I asked astonished as how forward was behaving this princess.

"Hmmm, do you think I'm a lioness?" she asked feigning an innocent look for just a moment.

I just smirked and nodded.

She smirked back and while she put her hands on her breasts asked: "Do you wanna meet the two girlfriends I brought here tonight?"

I opened wide my eyes and answered: "Well…I'll show you my buddy after you show me yours."

-A good peep show couldn't hurt anybody, could it?-

She started unbuttoning the top of her nightgown, I stared anticipating a great sight dinner and a show. But in one instant everything changed when she looked at her left and stared at the wall. Her smirk disappeared from her face and her hands paralyzed for some unknown reason. So I looked to where her eyes where staring. The next question she asked froze me down on my wits:

"Where are the curtains of that wall?"

I made the best performance of ignorance I had ever played in my whole life while I answered: "What are you talking about my dear?"

She simply ignored my question, because she immediately lowered her hands so she could use them as support to get off my warm body (soon to be a corpse).

"Oh shit!" I thought. "Now I have to change my escape plans!" I bit my lowered lip while she started walking towards the wall where the curtains should've been hanging.

"I'm sure there were curtains on this side of the wall, I personally decorated this room."

I had to think and move fast, so I stood up from the bed and reached to the back of the sofa while she was still distracted figuring out where the curtains were. I grabbed my improvised rope and surprised my still shocked warden princess. Before she could start to scream I put my knowledge in pressure points to work. I pressed the point in her neck which made her unconscious. I laid her limp body on the bed and used the ropes to bind her. Then I took her key card from her pocket. I smiled while I held my freedom in my hand. I collected my belt from the floor and headed to the door.

So well, my plans had changed abruptly, but hey, I had the royal key card in my hand and I bet I could open any door of that castle. I opened the door and noticed that there were no guards present. The princess seemed to have sent them away while she planned to have her fun during the night.

That was so fortuitous but beneficial for me. Unfortunately, there was no time for me to look for my weapons. I had to get out of that castle and fast.

I used my sense of directional memory while I was previously planning my escape to find my way out. There were very few people up at that time of the night because I had to hide just once while I was making my way out. The main entrance was closed, but beside it there was another door which was smaller. That card key surely was the best way to get out of there. Soon I was running out of the castle to where I had landed my fighter.

While my ship was getting airborne I opened the compartment for an instant and looked at the castle one last time; I didn't care if I was being watched at the moment. But in my excitement, I stuck out my middle finger, closed the compartment and got the fuck out of that planet…

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was written more than two months ago, it was very long so I just cut in half. Thanks for the readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this following chapter. _Voltron characters including my name belong to WEP and Toei Animation. This is written for entertainment purposes only._

_Chapter 4 - The Stalker_

During the trip back to Doom, I had time to think of what excuse I would give to my father of my absence. I would have to swallow my pride and accept any help he could give me if I wanted to keep my word about resolving the Namedia business.

How bad had everything turned out to be! When I landed my ship at the dock pier I immediately went to seek my father. He was about to start dinner. So I caught up with him at the dining room.

"Where were you son?" he asked as soon as he laid his eyes on me.

"Oh I was…planning a strategy for the Namedia mission and needed some time alone", this was all the excuse I could think of.

My father arched one brow seemingly distrusting and commented: "I hope you're not thinking about going there to challenge a warrior".

I opened wide my eyes while I put my right hand on my chest and said: "Me father? I wouldn't possibly do something so stupid!"

"Damn, I was stupid…" I thought. "I sure hope he never finds out".

"For your sake, you better not be stupid. Arus is not a place for you to go alone. That tactic may have worked for you before, but it won't work for you in Arus," my father kept talking while we seated at the table. "Son, you should consider accepting my help in this endeavor".

I kept silent while he continued: "Witch Haggar will help you with one of her robeasts. Voltron is too strong for just a fleet to confront it. It's a suicide mission! Anyway, what are your plans for gaining Namedia?"

"Well, I thought it over father. And you are absolutely right. I will accept Witch Haggar's help. And if it's ok with you, I would like to start working with her first time in the morning".

My father's expression enlightened and said: "Hmmm, good. Haggar showed me a robeast that I think might be very useful for this mission."

In other circumstances, I wouldn't have listened to any suggestion from my father. But after what I went through with that maniac princess from Arus I decided to listen to my father for a change.

"Very well father, I will check that robeast out", I answered while I kept moving my food with my fork.

Then I heard the sound of a metallic fork fall to the table, and when I looked at my father he was staring at me with his empty claws posed on the flat surface.

"Are you feeling well, Lotor?" his head was slightly tilted in disbelief. "I can't believe that you will actually listen to me. You never do as I say!" He shrugged, "You always do whatever you want in matters of war".

"Father you know I was trained to be my own warrior. But this time, I think you know this enemy more than I do and…" I stopped while I carefully chose my words next.

"And what?" my father was curious.

"You never told me that you were defeated by Voltron once," I decided to let him know what I had discovered at the bar the night I was told about Arus and it's princess.

My father sighed. Then looked at his plate. I kept my eyes at his grimace. There was frustration reflected in his eyes. Then he suddenly said:

"This is not something that I enjoy remembering. It was the most terrible defeat I have ever encountered in my fighting history. I had always been victorious (he opened his claws) I've never been defeated before. So I promised myself that I would gain more strength and forces to defeat Voltron next time I confronted Arus. I couldn't let our soldiers lose faith in our power, son. I have had countless of victories, after fighting against Arus. People don't even remember about that battle against Arus. That was just one battle Lotor. The war hasn't been won yet. And I intend to win it."

His eyes looked straight at me. I shook my head and said: " I knew you haven't given up on Arus"

"Not for a long shot boy!" he said gaining back his appetite and starting to eat again.

Maybe my father just needed to let that out of his system. But I couldn't let him know about what happened while I was in Arus. So after dinner, I met briefly with Haggar. We accorded to start our battle plans in the morning. I was actually looking forward to get this mission over with.

Next morning just as agreed Haggar and I started early to make our plans. We were already watching the robeast when a message came through to the witch's lab.

It was my father. He wanted to see me in his office as soon as possible. Knowing the impatient nature of my father's personality I was sure that he just wanted to know how our plans were doing. So I arrived at his office and was promptly let in by his guards.

I approached his desk and bowed before him. When I straightened, he had a confusing grimace on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" was all he asked.

I couldn't understand what he was talking about and when I was about to ask, that's when I heard it:

"Hun!"

My terrified eyes opened as my whole body turned to my father's opposite wall monitor. There reflected on the huge screen of my father's office was the unmistakable form of Princess Allura from Arus.

I started to pant while I felt my hands sweating under my gloves.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was the only word that came to my mind. I looked back at my father, who's grimace reflected shock. My mouth could only utter that image on my mind: "Shit!"

The princess was dressed in what seemed to be her royal attire. She was smiling and seemed so calm unlike my father and me.

Then my father started talking: "Princess Allura of Arus has been sharing a very interesting conversation with me. I had no idea…" he was shaking his head.

"Shit!" I said.

"What's that love?" the princess asked me.

"I, I…" I started to stutter then I looked at my father. "What exactly is going on here?" I wanted to know. I needed to know…

"I'm in shock son!" my father was surprised. (Man, and so was I!)

"Why?" I sounded pathetically pleading to him.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?" my father was excited now…

"Shit!" that stinking image wouldn't leave my mind or my mouth.

I stared back at the screen when I heard her voice again. "Hun, you left in such a hurry! How come you didn't tell your father about us?"

My father was staring at me and said sarcastically, "Yes, 'hun', how come you didn't inform me of your impending nuptials with the princess of Arus?"

"There's …uh…shit!" I didn't know what to say. I was so confused now. How did this happen?

My father's voice interrupted my thoughts: "Princess Allura of Arus…and how exactly did you meet my son?"

"He just visited my planet with a peculiar proposal. Then it just happened. We fell in love! But I guess that he was so excited about announcing our engagement, he left in such a hurry. You know sire, it was love at first sight!" she giggled.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. What game was she trying to play? My father was reacting from astonished to amused. It was like a conspiracy against me!

"Did he?" my father said looking at me. "Love at first sight you say?" My father was following her game very well…

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't close my mouth.

"I guess you wanted to surprise your father with the news, right hun?" the excitement wouldn't leave her voice.

"Oh forgive my son, your highness. He seems to be speechless with emotion." I looked at my father again while the nausea was overtaking my stomach.

"But I will speak for him, may I?" my father kept talking.

"Yes, you may King Zarkon" she answered. My shock was now overwhelming me. Were these two acting like buddy buddies now? My head resembled watching a ping-pong game.

My father smiled: "We will gladly accept the union of our kingdoms through marriage. We will send to Arus our consort dowry in a convoy that will immediately part from Doom. Plus some advisors will visit your counselors for the redaction of the treaty. This will be a joyous moment for both our kingdoms".

"I'm pleased to hear that, your majesty. I'm looking forward to reunite with my consort prince soon. We have some unfinished conversation pending." She said looking at me and then she winked. I grimaced at her. I think my father noticed because he immediately answered:

"Oh do you? Well don't worry your highness. I'll better the offer, my son will join our consort convoy, then you can both get reacquainted."

"What?" I said looking at my father.

"Excellent!" the princess clasped her hands together. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again hun. Everything will be ready for the arrival of my future king! Farewell my love, your majesty…"

"Until then…your highness" King Zarkon answered before the princess' image disappeared from view. I kept staring at the blank screen. I just heard my father's voice from the other side of the room.

"Ha, ha, ha you dog! When were you expecting to surprise me like this?" my father was laughing.

"Never…" my voice was very low and I didn't look at my father.

Maybe he was too excited but he didn't seem to hear my answer because he kept talking.

"Well this is better than what we originally planned. We get to join our forces with Arus without fighting for it. You're making your old man really proud and happy son!"

My father stood up from his chair and approached me while my eyes were lowering and my back was hunching. Suddenly, he hit my shoulder saying:

"Yup, I'm so proud of you my son. Tonight you go and drink with your friends because the journey back to Arus is going to be a long one".

My father was about to leave, but before that he said: "Oh, and the convoy leaves first thing in the morning." I looked at him and he put his thumb up. I mimicked him with a false smile and then I followed him out the door…

To be continued

Hopefully next chapter will be posted sooner...


	5. Chapter 5

The Stalker

_I wrote this Chapter a long time ago, but I'm a lazy prince who's not fond of typing that much. Thanks for the kind reviews to those who enjoy a good laugh at Voltron's expense. Enjoy this next chapter..._

Chapter 5

I went back to my quarters irrevocably depressed. I let my body dump on my bed just thinking that in a couple of hours, I was going to share my last night drinking with the guys. I should even go to my harem and lift my spirit up because that was about to become a part of my past too… A past that I refused to withdraw from. But it was going to be taken away from me.

This princess was going to ruin my life. Now she had my father on her team to help make ashes of what is left of me. What was with her? Was she some sort of witch? For the first time in my life, I had my father saying that he was proud of me of something that I had mixed feelings about. During all this ordeal, maybe I could convince the princess to at least not make me cut off my hair. Even if I lose the way I dress, my hobbies, my friends, my harem, my…whole damned life!

Who was I kidding? I couldn't marry such a bossy lady!

I got out of my bed and went straight to the door. I was going to tell my father, implore him if necessary (most probably) that there was no way I was going to marry that bitch. Suddenly I heard a beep sounding from my com-link. It was an incoming message.

When I opened the screen, there was a post on the center of my monitor that said:

"Hello hun, I thought I'd leave a message for you. I miss you baby. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Luv ya hun! XOXOXO"

I was astonished that she left that message on my computer…was she hacking my system? I would have to get to the bottom of this… But then, my personal communicator (I believe humans call it cell phone) started playing it's distinguished AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" song advising me that there was a voice message waiting to be listened.

I dialed the number when I heard the operator say that I had three messages in store. The first message said: "Hi, hun! Don't get mad at your daddy by giving me your number. I guess my future father-in-law is as excited as us. (giggles) Anyway, I miss you… MWAAA, MWAAA (her imitation of what's supposed to be a kiss).

I grimaced in annoyance and shook my head. I imagined myself having my revenge on my father for his indiscretion. But I deleted immediately that message so I could listen to the second one. I initially thought that it would be something important related to my royal duties. I was mortified when I heard:

"Oh hun! I forgot to tell you that you can call me too. Is this thing working? Cause I was expecting your call an hour ago. (giggles) Maybe it's because our timeframe is a little different. Anyway, call me! Bye hun!"

I noticed that the message was indeed sent a while ago, but by some unknown reason it arrived late to me. And yes, I did have her number on screen. But I didn't feel like calling her back. I deleted that message to listen to the third. Maybe this one would be an official one…

"Hun! (Aaarrrggghhhh! I was about to crush my communicator with my bare claws) I'm waiting for your call! (Will she ever stop?) I have something to tell you…Call me!"

OK! Now I was beginning to freak out with this creepy princess… Was she going to keep doing this all night long? Because I damn didn't want to keep hearing and deleting messages until kingdom's come…

So before taking the drastic step of smashing the communicator to the floor, which I thought was completely useless in spite that she had already hacked my com-link; I decided to call her back. I shivered when I heard her voice:

"Hun! You called me at last!" she sounded so excited.

"You have caller ID?" I wondered.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?"

"I guess so…" I rolled my eyes. (What a stupid question!)

"I was thinking that you didn't want to call me at all" (Was that a dumb blond conclusion?)

"Why would you say that, my dear?" my eyes were crossed.

"Well, I've left like seven messages." (WTF?)

"Seven? Are you serious? I just got three." I couldn't believe it…

"Well, interplanetary satellites are not like they used to be." (Another dumb blond conclusion?)

"I guess not…" (I was starting to get a headache).

"Well, hun I just wanted to hear your voice before I see you tomorrow night." she added with certainty.

"And what makes you so sure that you will see me again?" I was about to tell her what I thought about her.

"Well hun…" she started slowly. But I cut her off…

"And stop calling me hun! It's annoying!" I yelled.

"Are you mad sweetie?" her voice was sweetly clueless.

"No, just annoyed!" I tried to sound as mad as a rabid dog.

"So sorry baby, do you need a massage? I have a special surprise for you when you come back home."

"I am home! Right here on Doom." I said with attitude.

"Oh, so do you prefer that I join you there?" (Was she kidding me?)

"No, I don't think so…" It seemed to me that she wasn't getting my message.

"But that will be no problem. Besides, that will also be my home. That's my future husband's home planet. _It keis ni keis _(giggles)" (Was she speaking drule?)

"I don't think this is a good idea" I concluded.

"Of course not sweetie, you're coming to Arus tomorrow. Your father will be pleased and so will I", she concluded.

"And what about me?" I wondered if they even cared of what I thought and felt.

"You and I will be sleeping together tomorrow night, check your email. I sent something special for you." Her voice had a sweet arrogant tone now.

"And how did you get…? Oh, never mind!" (That hacker bitch!)

"Oh yes, hun. I expect to see you tomorrow, be sure to wear something easy to take off." (Plus... a nympho!)

I just had to know what was going on inside that twisted mind of hers so I asked:

"Wait princess! Why do you still want me after what I did to you while I was on Arus?"

"Oh sweety, you haven't done anything wrong. I fainted and you covered me with the curtains and sheets so I wouldn't hurt myself. (WTF?) It was nice of you laying me down on the bed. I'm sorry I ruined our first night together. It's that low sugar that sometimes gets to me. But I promise you that tomorrow night I'll be in ship shape and we'll finish what we started. Well hun, I gotta go now. Royal duties, you know. *giggles* See you tomorrow, luv ya!"

"Yeah, bye!" I said slowly. I was in shock. How could she misinterpret all that happened before? She never noticed that I escaped! The scene of my attack upon her played again and again in my mind. I recalled all the wrong things I did to leave. And I still couldn't believe that she thought that I tried to protect her during all that ordeal. That must be another dumb blond conclusion! (I concluded).

After we hung up, I slowly went to my computer and turned it on. There was the email she sent. When I opened it, I had to sit down or else I would fall from my feet. There was a photo of the most beautiful and perfect pair of breasts that I have ever seen. They were round and perky, those pink areolas were tempting and asking to be touched and fondled and sucked…. I shook my head. WHAT THE HELL? What was wrong with me? I almost lost it there!

I sighed, she was using all her charms with me. Why did this annoying little bitch have to be so stunningly sexy and beautiful? It would be easier for me to just reject a woman that I didn't feel so attracted to. But princess Allura was physically just enchanting and she knew how to use that bewitching beauty against me. Her body was like the perfect drug to my sex addiction.

So I shut down my computer and decided to go to the bar where the commander's were awaiting already on their second round of drinks. Their grimaces were filled with expectation. Commander Cossack was the first one to break the ice when he ordered Butch the bartender:

"Bring a double for the crown prince! He really needs it."

I couldn't even look at Cossack. The memories of our conversation about the princess of Arus were still too fresh in my memories. When the hard liquor started melting the walls of shyness and fear, they started begging me to tell them all the juicy details of how I ended up being the consort of "the terror of the Denubian Galaxy".

At first, I was reluctant, but a couple of vodkas with cranberries later, I was even mimicking the whole office scene starring the creepy princess, my father and me. After some laughs, they all offered me their condolences for my untimely fate. For me and for them it would be our last time enjoying a night out drinking and having fun.

I knew that I wouldn't make it easy on Princess Allura, but honestly, I wasn't sure who would have it easier: her or me. That night I would have to sleep on it; after visiting my harem, of course…

To be concluded

**Glossary:**

_It keis ni keis = Your house is my house._


	6. Chapter 6

The Stalker - Chapter 6

_**All Voltron characters belong to WEP and Toei Animation. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by posting it.**_

_Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. Your comments are very much appreciated. And now the conclusion of The Stalker... Enjoy!_

I woke up more afflicted than the day before when my indiscretion by going to Arus was well accepted by my father. Not even being with the guys and my girls could ease my growing depression. It was starting to look so confusing to me. I had concluded that my father was an idiot and that princess Allura was completely mental and delusional. WTF?

Why were all my reactions being so misinterpreted by everybody surrounding me? Was this marriage fated to be celebrated even if I didn't want it to happen? Wasn't I clear enough?

Unfortunately, my communicator was working. And believe me or not, there were four more voice messages stored in there. The worst part was when I started receiving text messages filled with: "Hun, I miss you". "Hun, I love you." "Hun, I'm thinking about you, etc., etc., etc." During that ordeal, I still had to pack up my belongings for the trip. My father made sure I didn't back out from my commitment.

Everything was ready for the journey. My father was in a great mood. His voice tuning "I'm walking on sunshine" resounded on the hallways of the castle. But it got really annoying, specially during breakfast when he suddenly grabbed Haggar and started dancing and twirling with her.

I thought about running away, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life hiding, could I? I had to confront my destiny and make that princess sorry for laying her eyes on me, even if it was going to be the last thing that I ever did…

XXX

During all the journey back to Arus, the princess kept sending those damned text messages. At first, they were very romantic, but then they turned more daring. And by that, I mean more sexually explicit: "Hun, I'm horny." "Hun, I'm so hot and wet." "Babe, I want cock!"

I didn't mind her being so expressive, but I was starting to freak out… Besides, was she planning on raping me? I could still recall that leer of hers…

There was a lot of fanfare when my ship arrived in Arus…again. The moment I saw the princess, I had a sense of despair. Her beautiful figure stood out from all the people present at the welcoming committee. She looked simply astonishing, I could see every detail of her impeccable presence. Then I gasped…was that a measuring tape on her hand?

**Epilogue**

Looking back at that day, I still remember the meetings and celebrations. I was like an automaton reacting only by external stimulation. While everybody celebrated, I mourned my existence. The freaky princess kept well her promise on giving me a night that I never forgot. It was pretty much violent. That's the night I realized that I was about to unite my life to a royal nymphomaniac. Days after that night, the servitude were still finding pieces of my clothing from all over the room. That wild cat could never get enough. And yeah, she did use the measuring tape to ensure that she was getting the whole package…

Now we've been married for 16 years. It was during our 10th anniversary when her "gift" to me was her confession that she always knew I tried to escape during my first visit to Arus. She just forged that misinterpretation because she just wanted me bad. I really got mad... but after four kids, treaties and two kingdoms, there was nothing I could really do about it. Her confession just came in too late…That bitch planned everything!

Now I'm trying to figure out my mid-life crisis while our five kids get educated with ill-tempered and insolent nannies. (Imagine that Nanny of Allura cloned five times). And those hellish spawns of ours think I don't know about their plans on dividing the kingdom once I croak. Those damn bad genes are at work as I write…

And talking about rotten genes, my father kept dancing until he tripped and fell five years ago. I put him in a nursing home trying to punish him. But even that plan backfired. Now everyday he makes a mess with his food trying to get the sexy nurses to bathe him twice a day. He's living "la vida loca". Dirty old bastard!

All my bachelor ways are now a part of the past, no more drinking with the guys, my clothes, my harem, my hair…everything gone! Except…the frantic sex, with the same woman over and over again. I can't say that being married to Allura has been a walk in the park. She keeps a keen eye on me, 24 hours a day; 365 days a year. I stopped fighting her antics gradually whenever she brought a new toy for our intimate sessions: three times a day! I married a sick dominatrix. I guess our sex addiction has kept our marriage together. She was always creative whenever we were alone, but she used to be more flexible 50 pounds ago. Don't get me wrong, she's still beautiful and sexy. But huge and heavy…and she still likes to be on top! Ugh…I've had a bad back for years now.

Then she hits on my nerves with the: "Does my butt look bigger with this?" I try to ignore her, but then a pillow always hits my head and I have to repeat the same answer: "No my dear, you look lovelier everyday." But once she mistook that pillow with one of my metal sole boots. She said it was a mistake, but I always suspected otherwise…

My lifelong dream was to be known for being the fearful ruler of the Denubian Galaxy, but instead I ended up marrying the person who boasts that title… Isn't that ironic? No! It's just pathetic! Damn, fucking pathetic!

THE END


End file.
